Many electronic devices include circuitry to connect the device to a wireless local area network (wireless LAN, or WLAN). Such circuitry allows the device to wirelessly connect to a computer network within the local coverage area of the WLAN, such as for example within a home, school, or office. The WLAN may also allow the device to connect through the WLAN to other networks outside the local coverage area, such as for example the Internet. Many wireless LANs are radio-based and comport with the IEEE 802.11 standard, often referred to as “Wi-Fi”, which uses predefined frequency bands for the radio communication. Two of these frequency bands are 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz. Some electronic devices which implement WLAN connectivity provide circuitry for communication over both of these bands. Such electronic devices are often portable ones, such as notebook computers, tablet computers, or smart phones which can be moved around within the local coverage area. It is desirable for these devices to be able to reliably connect with, and interoperate with, the WLAN over as much of the local coverage area as possible.